1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ergonomics in footwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of devices for engaging a stem of a thong-type sandal and accommodating the webbed region between toes.
2. Background of Related Art
Sandals have existed for numerous years and were one of the earliest forms of footwear. What is simple in its design, i.e. a stem or thong that is engaged between the big and adjacent toe, causes irritation and pain as a result of frictional and compression forces imparted against the toe web-space during a normal gate.
Previous attempts have been made to address the forces imparted by the stem against the web space. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,178 discloses a protective device for use around the stem. However, the device provides a plantar region that accommodates the bottom of the foot of the user and may cause instability around the point of engagement. Further, the bottom of the foot may become irritated as a result of the variation in height between the region of the device and the platform of the sandal itself.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current stem engaging devices mentioned above, a need exists for stem engaging device that would not have a plantar region, would not be subject to twisting around the stem, and would be easy to manufacture and use.